Tenchi Muyo!: The Demon War
by Caesarion
Summary: First, Tsunami came to this realm, to nurture and protect. Then, Washu followed, to observe and study. And now, their sister Tokimi wishes to join them, and fulfill her purpose: to bring oblivion.


Tenchi Muyo: The Demon War

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo, nor do I own any of the otherseries referenced in this fic. It is written for the pleasure of the author and (hopefully) readers.

Chapter One: The War Begins

The Imperial Palace on planet Jurai was a most impressive place, reflected Lord Koprulu as he made his way to the Throne Room. He was here as part of his yearly visit to Jurai, a time when he paid homage to his sovereign- and to the Queens of Jurai.

Akilei, Lord Koprulu, held the distinction of being the only Imperial Lord to be a non-Juraian; it was a distinction he could do without, and a distinction he knew he only held so long as Azusa- or another tolerant Juraian- sat upon the throne. Were said Emperor to find out his true opinions of the monarchy, his Lordship would be gone regardless.

Perhaps, given that Akilei Koprulu was the only other non-Juraian on the planet most of the time, it was inevitable that Lady Funaho would befriend him, which in turn endeared him to Misaki. No one else, save for Azusa, would willingly speak to the Koprulian; while physically identical to Juraians and Terrans, the psionic field generated by all members of his race was so alien to the nobility he saw that they could simply _feel _that he wasn't one of them. Not that he'd want to be one of those stuck-up prigs anyway.

Akilei entered the Throne Room, and two Knights took up escort positions on either side of him as he made his way to where Azusa was seated upon the throne. Funaho and Misaki were stationed on either side of him.

He bowed. "My Lord Emperor," he said.

"Rise, Lord Koprulu. Welcome to Jurai." Thus the official greeting was over.

The Emperor rose, and dismissed the two Knights, who bowed and resumed their posts near the entryway to the Throne Room.

"My dear Lord Koprulu," Azusa said warmly to Akilei, "how are things going in the Koprulu sector? Having any trouble with those religious zealots, the- what are they called, again?"

"The New Fundamentalists, and not anymore, sire," Akilei replied. "Their bases were reduced to ashes by my fleets, and their troops proved no match for mine on the open battlefields. Those who were left alive surrendered outright, and have kept very quiet ever since, sire."

"I hope you weren't too harsh on them," Azusa replied to this.

"Not at all, sire! I pardoned everyone who surrendered, have pardoned since the beginning of the war. In regards to my military actions, I have no defense save to say that I only leveled their military installations, not their cities, sire."

"Just. I retract my earlier statement. Are there any other malcontents within your sector?"

"There are, but I will deal with them, sire." Akilei replied.

A messenger came rushing in, and stopped short when he reached the emperor.

"Sire, I beg pardon for interrupting, but the visitor you have been expecting has arrived."

"Excellent. Lord Koprulu, do excuse me. I have business of galactic import to attend to."

"Of course, sire."

The Emperor of Jurai departed, following the messenger to the room where his guest waited. As he left, a squadron of attendant Knights moved to escort him. None remained near the throne; only the two guarding the doors were left behind. Akilei moved towards the Queens. He bowed to them just as he had to Azusa.

"My Lady Empresses," he said in a formal voice.

"Lord Koprulu," Funaho replied, a touch of humor in her voice. It never ceased to amuse her how, despite the close friendship she shared with Akilei, he still insisted on observing the formalities.

"Hello, Akilei," Misaki said; she, for one, refused to obey formalities except when absolutely necessary. "How are things? And I don't mean that garbage you feed my husband."

Akilei sighed. "Not well," he admitted. "the rebellion was put down exactly as i described, and the people are happy about it, but they remain angry at the Juraian domination. No people likes to be ruled over by a foreign power. I'm a source of additonal conflict, much though I try not to be."

"How so? I can't imagine _you _doing anything to upset the people." Funaho replied.

"I'm a Juraian lord, for all that my blood is Koprulian. Many attack me as being your husband's lap-dog, while others defend me as doing the smart thing and keeping us partially free; "crumbs are better than nothing at all," they say. This clash of ideologies is a most volatile mixture indeed; the police routinely have to put down riots."

Akilei regarded them seriously. "I hate to say this, but I doubt that Koprulu Sector will remain a province of the Juraian Empire willingly for much longer. The current king, your husband, gives them more rights than other kings in ages past have, but the next king will probably revoke them. There will be war. And I will be powerless to stop it."

Funaho looked worried; Misaki looked outright horrified.

"But surely the people know they can't succeed! Jurai's military eclispses them in almost every way!"

Akilei sighed again. "That's where you're wrong, Lady Misaki. My people have shipyards continually cranking out warships of every type, ever since the religious conflicts started. You simply haven't been keeping a close eye on us."

"Why are you telling us this?" Misaki asked.

"I don't know. It's just a feeling I have, that you need to know this. It's not detailed, just something telling me you needed to know."

A shiver overtook the Lord of the Koprulu Sector.

"What's wrong? Is it too cold in here for you?" Funaho, ever the good hostess, asked in respose his action.

"No," Akilei said, "but I fear something evil is transpiring while we speak."

"Another feeling?" Funaho asked.

"Yes. And unfortuneatly, such feelings in my family are usually correct."

At that statement, the room _did_ grow colder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azusa walked into the small chamber off to the side of his own suite. There stood a man wearing a plain, dark, hooded cloak that covered all distinctive features. The only marking on the cloak was a symbol in the center of the hood, a single rune. Azusa recognized it instantly.

"Guards, leave this chamber, but remain outside the doors."

"But sire! Are you certain this is safe?" one young Knight asked.

I am the King of Jurai; I surely think I can handle one man!" Azusa responded.

The visitor smirked beneath his hood; while powerful, Azusa couldn't best him. At this one was confident, unlike some of the others. Azusa would be a good servant to his Lady.

The guardsmen exited, and Azusa turned to address the cloaked man.

"Well then... your message said you bring urgent news from your Lady. As her advice has proven useful in the past, I have agreed to see you. Now then- what does she have to tell me?"

"Lord King, my Lady has decided that, in this instance, a more personal meeting is necessary. She has sent me to convey her image to you."

Before the king could inquire as to exactly what he meant, the man placed a holoprojector on the floor, which immidiately began projecting the image of another woman.

"Who... who are you, my Lady?" the King of Jurai asked, in awe of this woman.

"My name is of little importance," the woman replied. "We have much more important issues to discuss, O King of Jurai. There will soon be a war upon the soil of your Empire."

"A war? On Juraian worlds? Impossible! No one in the galaxy can match our power, let alone match Tsunami's power!" Azusa said.

"There are forces not of this galaxy that easily can, let alone the forces beyond this dimension. Tsunami is powerful, yes, but not so powerful as others." the woman replied.

"And who might those others be?"

"I am not allowed to say; such is the price for knowledge. I am telling you all that I can."

Azusa growled, but subsided. "Then can you at least tell me how this war will be brought about?"

"Of course. There will be a demon army that enters Juraian territory. They will take control of the Tree Ships, and institute a dictatorial rule over all Juraian citizens. Then, they will turn their attentions to the Koprulu sector. Their resides the only power currently capable of halting their leader's designs."

"And how would you know so much of their designs, Lady?" the King of Jurai asked dangerously, not knowing it was the last question he would ever ask.

"Quite easily," the woman replied, "I'm leading them."

Azusa instantly ignited his sword, but to no avail; the woman's power far outclassed his, ever from the distance that separated them. Under her psionic assault, Azusa's mental shield shattered, and his mind was laid bare to her will.

She cast out the old Azusa's mind and soul, and instilled a new one. One far darker than had ever been seen before in this dimension.

The man who has brought in the projector moved forward, and placed the Mark of Sealing upon Asuza's breast, on the right side. Never again could the mind and soul of this man be changed; the old Azusa was gone, and the new one there to stay.

"Are you alright, Lord Azusa?" the woman inquired.

"I... I am fine, my Lady." Azusa rose, moved forward, and knelt in front of the holoprojector. "I await your command... Lady Tokimi..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, if it isn't our King's favorite barbarian." Akilei tensed, then relaxed and sighed. _Seiryo. It figures I'd meet that asshole again before I leave._ He turned.

"Well hello there, Lord Seiryo. Been losing to any Crown Princes lately? Oh, wait, I forgot. It was a falling GP cruiser that nailed you."

The Juraian noble glared. "As if you'd do any better."

Akilei laughed. "Of course I would. I always remember to keep my shields up, my mouth shut, and- first and foremost- my head in."

A few of the nobles around Seiryo chuckled; most bristled, as this Koprulian was attacking proper Juraian noble behavior.

"I can understand why you'd criticize me, being non-Juraian and all. Not understanding proper noble behavior."

"I understand proper behavior a hell of a lot better than you do. Except, of course, in the area of flowery speech and infantile posturing."

Seiryo was angry now, and lashed out with venom. "At least I manage to keep my business with the ladies private and proper."

Akilei, too, was now angry- and curious. He hadn't been with a woman in years; what was this arrogant little bastard implying?

"And just what do you mean by that, Lord Seiryo?"

"Oh, I think we all know what _really_ goes on between Queen Funaho and her little pet lord. Though, as to the matter of who pets what, I cannot be sure. Perhaps you'd care to enligh-"

Seiryo was cut off by Akilei's fist connecting with his jaw. The Juraian tried to fight back, but for all of his bragging, was no match for the battle-hardened Koprulian; nor, for that matter, were the other young Juraian noblemen who joined in the fray.

Akilei rolled away from the pile of nobles, and moved into a defensive stance. One noble then activated his ship's Key, which took the form of a sword hilt.

"You wish to kill me?" Akilei asked.

"Not wish; I _will _kill you, you alien trash!"

The Juraian foolishly charged head on; his first swing came into contact with Akilei's shields. His second met the Koprulian's own blade. His third ended with the sword out of his hands- and Akilei's at his throat.

"You would do well to remember that 'trash' such as myself can best even the most blue-blooded of Juraians. It is experience, not blood, that determines battles. And you," he said, moving his blade to point at Seiryo, who backed up a few paces, "if you _ever _insult the Queen in such a manner again, I will slice off your head. And I do _not _mean the one on your shoulders."

Akilei extinguished his blade and walked to his quarters, leaving the young bluebloods' blood running hot, and the two elder nobles present chuckling; finally, _someone _had taught these punks a lesson!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightfall came to the planet Jurai, and the First Queen and her husband prepared for bed. Misaki had a few more briefings with Fleet Intel that night; she wouldn't get in until late, and would probably retire to her own suites.

Funaho dressed in her usual modest nightwear, a silk robe significantly less elaborate than the ones she wore daily. Azusa dresses unusually, opting to wear his boxers only to bed; normally he wore a light tunic.

"Well, this is a change," Funaho remarked, openly gazing at her husband's muscled torso from behind. Azusa turned, and realized that he should have stuck with the tunic.

"Wait- what's that?" Funaho asked, looking at his right breast.

"What's what?" Azusa played innocent.

"That mark there... it looks almost demonic..."

Azusa's eyes began to glow; he was angry that he had been found out so quickly... and he knew he had to prevent Funaho from exposing him. A show of force seemed necessary to him.

"You are quite correct, Lady Funaho Jurai. It is demonic."

Funaho moved into a defence stance; husband or no, she knew Azusa was a threat. the King fired a blast which knocked her over and shattered her defensive shield.

Azusa moved over to her, and used a small energy blade to slice straight through her robe. Funaho attempted to cover herself, but Azusa prevented that.

"I am your husband," he growled, "and you _will _submit to me."

Azusa proceeded to beat and violate Funaho numerous times that night. When he had his fill of sadism, he used a small portion of energy to make her look decent, and he brought her unconscious form to her quarters.

"The Lady Funaho is ill," the king said to the guardsmen, "so do not speak to her, no allow anyone to enter her quarters without my express permission."

"Yes, sir!" one guard responded smartly.

The king turned to leave, certain that Funaho would be too afraid of his wrath now to dare to defy him- or to expose the demon-rune he now carried upon his breast.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Earth, Sasami woke with a start; something simply was not right, little though she could put her finger on it. She rose, and padded softly down the hallway, down the stairs, and to the kitchen. Katsuhito was there, waiting for her.

"You feel it too, brother?" Sasami asked.

"Yes... I fear it is my mother we are sensing."

"Is auntie Funaho going to be okay, Brother?"

"I'm not certain... Tsunami would tell you more than she does me."

"All she's given me is a feeling of something not being right with auntie Funaho."

Katsuhito considered this, then suddenly gasped. Sasami, whose gaze had drifted to the floor, snapped up to look at his face, and found it filled with rage.

"Brother, what is it?"

"Our father... that bastard..."

Sasami gasped, unconsciously emulating her brother. "What happened to him?"

"Oh, nothing happened to him. _He_ happened to Mother."

"Happened? What do you-" Sasami stopped short, suddenly realizing what Katsuhito was insinuating. "No! Father would _never _do that!"

"You don't know him as I do, Sasami. He would, if given the proper motivation. Or perhaps... nevermind. It's best we get back to our respective beds, and give this more thought in the morning."

Tsunami waited for Sasamo to retreat back to her room, then appeared to Katsuhito.

"Prince Yosho," she said in her usual formal tones.

"Yes, my goddess?" he replied.

"You know of what your father has done. But, it was not your true father who did this deed."

"What... what do you mean?"

"I cannot say; I have limits to what I may do. As you have limits to what may be remembered."

"Then I assume you cannot allow myself of Sasami to remember that this transpired?"

"Not consciously. I must repress it."

"Will my mother be avenged?"

"Yes, Prince Yosho. And you will have a prime role in it. But for that to take place, Sasami and yourself must act as if you know nothing of what happened this night."

"Do as you will, my goddess."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Funaho woke, aching everywhere, in both mind and body. She moved a shaky hand to try and reach Misaki; no luck. Her comm line was jammed. _Bastard_, she thought with such venom that, were thought lethal, the King of Jurai would never stop dying.

Akilei tried to contact her that morning; no luck. He went to her rooms; no luck in person, either. "The Queen is attending to official business. Please, come back at a later date, Lord Koprulu."

_Bullshit_, he thought in response to the guardman's statement, _she invited me to visit at this time today. Something's not right here..._

Knowing that he was violating numerous Juraian laws, he reached out with the telepathy that came naturally to Koprulians. _Lady Funaho_, he thought-said, _where are you?_

He got a faint reply that said volumes more than a more verbose reply would have. _Azusa's possessed... violated... beaten... help me..._

Summoning two of his Elites, he marched up to the Queen's quarters; the guardmen were stunned before they could register the presence of the two cloaked Elites.

"Hide them somewhere, and don their uniforms. We won't be on Jurai long enough after this-" he broke off, his fury putting him at a loss for words. "for you to face any sort of punishment."

Akilei entered the Queen's deserted chambers, and made his way up the very familiar staircase to her bedroom. _Haven't been up here since- no, Akilei, no! Best not to think of _that_ particular encounter in the current situation._ Akilei then saw the Queen, battered and bruised, huddled in a fetal position, crying._ ...Azusa, you _bastard_. I will see you die for this. Die slowly and painfully._

Akilei rushed forward, moving to the bedside. "Funaho," he said, the stress of the situation causing him to forget all formalities. "Funaho... my God, what did he do to you?"

She turned a bruised eye to look at him, her gaze loving, sad, and hurt all in one. It made his heart melt, and his rage go to a heat lacking description. He wanted to give her the world and tear it asunder in revenge at the same time.

"Akilei..." she forced a smile; it cracked a line of dried blood. "I'm glad you came... to help me..."

"Anything, my love, anything," the Koprulian replied.

"D-don't... call me that... don't risk your life..."

"I risk any and all gladly for you. My God, he really did a number on you. Let's get you healed and decent... or as close to it as I can come, anyway. I imagin Misaki's be better, and more comfortable for you-"

Funaho cut him off with a faint, surprising, but not unwelcome chuckle. "Nothing you haven't... seen before..."

"At least you're spirit's intact."

"Battered, but not broken. I'll be fine... really..."

The Koprulian scoffed, but said nothing in reply. He divested her of her clothes gently, and carried her into the washroom. He proceeded to clean the dried blood and other fluids he'd rather not dwell much on from her skin, and to heal the cuts and bruises with his power.

He then dressed her in clean clothing, and made ready to leave. He had taken longer than he thought he would. _Elites... how are we holding?_

In reply, one said _We're holding fine, Lord Akilei. No trouble so far, and we can handle any that comes along. Take as long as you need._

He sighed; he had some truly great men under his command. Always ready for self-sacrafice, even for undeserving causes.

"Funaho... my Lady... I must leave."

She gave him a half-smile. "I know."

"You will probably never see me again, unless it's at my execution or triumphal parade."

"I know."

"Then know also that while I leave this planet, I leave a piece of myself behind."

"Then you know," she said, straining to rise; he moved to help her, and once sitting up straight, she looked him dead in the eyes, "that you carry a piece of me as well. My husband long ago ceased to be the man I married; it's just taken this to make me realize it."

"Funaho..." she cut him off with a kiss. It was soft and loving and over entirely too quickly. "Go" she said softly, her breath moving over his lips in tortorous ecstasy.

Akilei Koprulu did one of the most difficult things in his life to date, and moved away. _Lady Misaki, Lady Funaho is in urgent need of your assistance. My guardsmen will allow you into her quarters; try to come quickly and quietly._

Misaki arrived within minutes, and Akilei & his troops stole away from Jurai aboard his ship.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuza, neither knowing nor caring what his wives were doing, entered one of the many secret chambers within the palace. The cloaked man was still there, as was the holoprojector. The king knelt before it.

"My Lady Tokimi, what is your bidding?" Asuza asked, head bent respectfully.

"First, a punishment for losing control of your anger."

"With Funaho, my Lady?"

'Yes. That was foolish. She will now have to be dealt with, and that will distract you from your other tasks."

The cloaked man stretched out a hand towards the king, and bolts of electricity came forth. The king was writhing in agony.

"You may stop now." Tokimi said. The lightning ceased immidiately, and the cloaked man returned to his station.

"Now then," the goddess went on, "you must begin your first task. Located within the Imperial Archives is an artifact that we require, Kagato's old Dimensional Gate. From there, we can bring forth the host I have assembled. You will disperse them throughout the Juraian territories. My emissary and their leader, Keisau the Ravager, will come to be your superior; however, you will retain nominal leadership in your Juraian Empire."

"Yes, my Lady. How shall I go about opening this gate? According to the information provided by this body's memory, all intructions as to it's use were destroyed by edict of the Juraian Holy Council."

"The information will be made available to you when it is necessary. For now, you must simply bring it out of storage."

"Of course, my Lady."

"It is located behind such high security that only you may enter."

"Yes, my Lady."

"You will need to rest, and gather your strength, as you will be the one doing all of the work in activating the gate."

"I will, my Lady. Are there any further instructions?"

"Yes. My emissary will give you several shards of a certain crystal; infuse them with the most power you can; then, when you are preparing the gate, place them in it's reactor core. They will power the gate, and free your energies for stabalizing the portal."

"Yes, my Lady. Shall I summon Lord Keisau first, or the demon armies first?"

Tokimi laughed. "King Asuza," she said, "Lord Keisau is in the room with you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lady Misaki was not one to piss off. Ever. On Earth, a great, dead man has the following epitaph written on his tomb: "No greater friend, no worse enemy." It could just as easily apply to Misaki.

However, Azusa had not pissed Misaki off. Not at all. He had sent her into a psychotic frenzy of mayhem and death, of which he was the oh-so-lucky target.

Azusa was seated on his throne, with Keisau standing behind and to the right of him, still wearing his cloak. The Juraian Knights had been dismissed on Tokimi's orders, and in their places stood a few armored demon troops that had accompanied Keisau into this realm.

Misaki noticed none of this, she charged straight up to Azusa, and fired an energy blast at point-blank range... into his groin. The Juraian collapsed in pain, while the demon to his right held in laughter. _Mortals,_ Keisau thought_ how amusing. Pathetic and not deserving of existance, yet still amusing._

"You bastard!" Misaki cried, hitting and clawing and kicking her husband as he rose, relentless in her assault. The demon troops moved in to help, but were cut down by unseen foes; Akilei had left behind a squadron of his best Elites to guard the Queens.

Asuza fired an energy blast that knocked Misaki back into a wall, where she fell flat on her bottom, dazed.

"I already had to do this once. I shall enjoy doing it again." Azusa said, eyeing Misaki up and down. The Koprulian Elites were powerless to help; Keisau was maintaining a forcefield that allowed them within inches of the two Juraians. He did so love to torment the mortals.

Then, it was Azusa who was thrown back, just as the forcefield collapsed. Keisau made no move to seek out the source; he simply watched the scene unfold; he knew the source would reveal itself soon enough.

The Elites took up defensive positions around the fallen Queen, and prepared to unshroud and unleash their full powers as Azusa began to rise. Such measures proved unnecessary, as something else stopped Azusa from continuing. Specifically, ten Light Hawk Wings coalescing into existance right in front of them, followed by Tsunami's astral form.

"Stay thy hand, Servant of Tokimi," Tsunami said, her usually loving and tranquil expression replaced by one of might and fury. "You caught me by surprise with Funaho, but never again will I allow such to happen." She fired a blast from the Wings, knocking the Juraian King unconscious.

The Elites saw their chance, and moved Misaki from the Throne Room back to the Lady Funaho's chambers; a device was clipped to her robe, and then she, too, was shrouded. The only indication of their departure was the opening and closing of the Throne Room doors.

"Lady Tsunami! It is good to see you again. How have you been faring? Having fun spoiling the mortals?" Keisau asked, advancing towards her.

The goddess turned to gaze at him. "The fact that I don't revel in their suffering and choose to use my powers to aid them does not constitute 'spoiling' them, Demon Keisau."

"From your perspective. But not from your sister's."

"Washu only studies them."

"You know which sister I refer to."

"I acknowledge no kinship to monsters."

"Nevertheless, the kinship is there, which is the only thing keeping her from destroying you. But mark my words- somehow, she will find a way to relieve herself of you. And when she does..."

"_If_ she does, I pray for the mortal world."

"_When_ she does," the demon said as Tsunami began to phase away, "what mortal world?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Queens of Jurai boarded the treeship _Doomhammer_ just as the first legions of demon troops began to pour through the portal. Azusa was furious, but not surprised; not with said Queens being aided by those damned Elites.

"Lord Keisau," the King asked the demon, "what shall we do?"

"Have you finished our modifications to the treeships yet?"

"We have ten squadrons complete."

"Then dispatch one to destroy the _Doomhammer_."

The _Doomhammer _was just nearing the Sol System after having arranged to meet Lord Koprulu's flagship, the _Raptor_,above Earth, when the demon treeship _Blackhand _came out of subspace and opened fire. The Demon War had begun.


End file.
